stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2380
Events ;Early 2380 *The completes a three-month refit (2379-2380), becoming the starship prototype. (Star Trek: Arcadia) ;January *'Stardate 57025.4:' The is magnetically trapped just a few meters off the surface of the Meronis planet in the Eiffel Sector. ( : "Land Wars") *'Stardate 57080.9:' A fleet of Reman ships attempt to annihilate the Turismo homeworld but are thwarted by the . (Star Trek: Hijinx) *A Gordarion Egg-ship attempts to alter Saturn for one of their experiments. The and try to stop them. (Star Trek: Hijinx) *'Stardate 57083.4:' The starship discovers Federation technology on planet Gamma Germanicus VII in the Gamma Quadrant. It is later revealed that the technology is the saucer section of the , lost for over 80 years. (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) ;February *The Interstellar Concordium begins a civil war between the current government and a number of aged, but powerful, military leaders who believe that the current ISC has become too soft to deal with conflicts going on in the galaxy. The government is taken by surprise. ( ) *'The 2380 Interstellar Concordium Pacification War starts.' ( ) **Approximately three weeks after the successful coup, Jahrod, the ISC commander who led rebellion, declares that all unnecessary conflict and war in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants will be stopped through the "helping" hand of the ISC fleet, which proceeds to invade and hold portions of both Gorn and Romulan territories. **Jahrod personally travels to Organia to persuade the Organians to use their powers to help stop the violence. The Organians flatly refuse and evict the ISC vessels from their system. *Ariel Wrenn arrived in New York in the former United States of America on Earth and becomes a negotiator. {Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;March *'The 2380 Interstellar Concordium Pacification War continues.' ( ) **The Federation decides that Jahrod has gone too far and declares war on his forces. **A short and quite bloody opening battle destroys three Federation frigates and two ISC cruisers. **After a number of skirmishes along the Federation/ISC border, the Federation and the Gorn launch a joint fleet to the nearest ISC starbase and free several hundred prisoners, while gaining a major foothold in Jahrod's territory. **Despite a powerful counter-attack, Jahrod's forces retreat deeper into ISC space. **During the middle of the month, it appears to the ISC rebels that the Alliance is far superior in technology and numbers and several rebel leaders defect to the Federation. **When his personal cruiser is surrounded, Jahrod surrenders himself and orders all rebel vessels to stand down. Admiral William Ross declares the conflict over. ;April *'After the 2380 Interstellar Concordium Pacification War ends.' ( ) **War criminal Jahrod is sentenced to imprisonment for treason and war crimes. ( ) **The official government of the Interstellar Concordium is restored. ( ) *'Stardate 57555.5:' Starfleet Marines Ranger Captain Yubari Asuka experiences the "worst day of her life" during "Operation Zephram" in San Francisco, California in the former United States of America on Earth. By the end of the mission, her right arm will be cut off, most of the hamstring in her left leg will be severed, and she will be forced to confront and kill her older brother, Yubari Bezu, the criminal mastermind behind the greatest breakout of drug addiction on Earth in 200 years. (Starship Excelsior: "Fear Itself") ;October *'Stardate 57755.5:' Under the urging of the newly elected Proconsul Tomalak, the Romulan Star Empire declares war on the Federation and begins an invasion of the Tomed Sector, as well as an abortive attack on Earth, which is stopped by Federation forces at the Second Battle of Wolf 359. ( ) ;November *'Stardate 57823.5:' In retaliation for their defeat at Wolf 359, the Romulans launch a thalaron weapon ship toward Vulcan. The attack is foiled by the crew of the .( ) *'Stardate 57849.3:' A Borg cube crashes on the Mizarian homeworld during an attempt to assimilate the race. (Star Trek: Invasion 101) ;December *'Stardate 57926.2:' The time-traveling Klokian attempt to purge this year in search of the omni'X. They attempt to destroy the remaining omni'X. ( : "Power Levels") *'Stardate 57988.4:' Planet Gamma Germanicus VII (renamed "Hogwarts") becomes the 155th (and first non-Alpha or Beta Quadrant) member planet to join the Federation. Harold James "Harry" Potter is named the planet's first Federation Council representative. (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk: "Honours and Remembrances") ;Late 2380 *Inside the context of an elaborate illusion created by the Talosians, Banshee Squadron is reformed with its original pilots and assigned to protect the during the equally illusionary Kelvan Incursion. Several months after the incident, Starfleet Research and Development reform the squadron in reality. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) Births * Kanril Eleya is born in Priyat, Kendra Province on Bajor. |Nebula Surveys are Boring. Film at Eleven.}} Deaths *Captain Oliver Bunnell of the is killed on the the second moon of Magor VI by the renegade Klingon warrior D'Rak. (Destiny at Magor) *Former Federation president Jaresh-Inyo dies at his home on Mars. (''Articles of the Federation'') Assignments and promotions *Admiral Harold Anton is selected as the next Starfleet Commander of Starfleet. ( : "The Teacher") *Darlene Hudson graduates from Starfleet Academy and is promoted to the rank of Ensign. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) *Daniel Hunter is assigned to the as first officer. ( ) *Jake Marone is promoted to the rank of captain. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;February *Ensign Juliet James is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant junior grade on the . (Star Trek Crusader) ;April *Jezra enters Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;June *Peter J. Koester's Starfleet commission is reinstated by the Federation Council at the rank of captain. He is assigned command of the starship , currently completing a drydock repair period at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars. He appoints Commander K'danz as his first officer. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *Ensign Irina Nielsen is promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and is reassigned to the as chief flight controller. Unofficially, she is also assigned to the Omega Force team operating out of Starbase 115. (Star Trek: Omega Force: "Destiny at Magor") *Andrus Wrenn posted on Deep Space 10 as a Second lieutenant. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) *Shortly after the death of captain Oliver Bunnell during the hostage crisis on the second moon of Magor VI, three crew members of the USS Yagami receive promotions for their heroic actions during the crisis. **Commander Adrian Dorsey is promoted to Captain and assumes command of the . **Lieutenant Nicholas Batali is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and becomes the ship's new first officer. Unofficially, Lieutenant Commander Batali is also named the new leader of Omega Force. **Lieutenant junior grade Irina Nielsen is promoted to full Lieutenant but remains at her previous position as the ship's flight controller. Unofficially, Lieutenant Nielsen is also named the new second-in-command of Omega Force. (''Star Trek: Omega Force'': "Destiny at Magor") ;August *Victoria Love enrolls in the Starfleet Marine Corps Academy. (Star Trek Crusader) ;September *Darlene Hudson enters Starfleet Medical Academy. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet)